the real prince
by jezz rivett
Summary: the real prince is now at hogwarts, follow his way of thinking and his expectations, rated M for safty, it may change later on
1. journey

A long black haired boy stepped onto the Hogwarts express for the first time in his life, his freshly pressed robes ruffled at the hem slightly.

The boy was named, Regulus Orion Black, he was starting his first year of Hogwarts and he knew he was the Black Prince and had to act it. Therefore, he would take no crap from anyone, even if it was Belatrix Black or Lucius Malfoy, he was now there leader, and would be until he joined the Dark Lord, which he would as soon as he turned seventeen.

Regulus' older brother, Sirius' laugh came from behind him; he heard another three laughs to go with it. He whipped around to see two black haired boys, a sandy haired boy and a blonde haired boy coming towards him.

"Oh, and then he told my dear old mother to let him paint a picture of her and stick it on the wall with a permanent sticking charm. She just told him to leave her to her cross-stitch; she wouldn't allow him to paint her a self-portrait if he paid her. He couldn't draw to save his life even though…" Sirius stopped seeing the boy he was insulting infront of him

"You think you are so funny, do you not dear brother?" Sirius had a head above his little brother and used it now

"In fact I do, I think your little 'mishaps' are very comical, Godric what you do is enough to bring father to tears"

"You are so up yourself; you are in second year, not fifth year"

"Come on, lets leave the little first year to find friends, oh yeah, he can't!" with that Sirius and the other boys left.

Regulus left following his brother, he wanted to know what kind of things they like to say on there own. The four boys departed into an empty compartment, he quickly cast a disillusionment charm on himself and slipped into the compartment behind the four boys.

The first year waited until the boys had settled down and then took the seat closest to the compartment door, just encase he had to make a quick escape.

"I can't believe that prince has started school. With any luck, he will be put into Hufflepuf, and then he will be a complete disgrace to the Black family, but he's too much of a coward. He'll be put in Slitherin and be allowed to be a coward" Regulus tried not to hex his brother after his words but he stopped the temptation and listened to the other black haired boy.

"Your brother seemed slimy enough; I didn't really like him even though he said practically nothing"

"Yeah I know James, he is slimy and a complete cock"

"So do you two have a lot of sibling rivalry" the blonde haired boy had spoke and had a very squeaky voice for a twelve year old, he sounded like a mouse and looked like one.

"Pete, that is not what we have, we just loath each other, when we were young, I looked after him, but as soon as I got sorted into Gryffindor, he started to hate me, and then we just argued and beat each other up"

"That's typical sibling rivalry Siri." The sandy haired boy had spoken for the first time; he had been listening to the conversation over the top of his book.

"Oh, ok" Regulus saw the flush that being wrong had done; it was only something that a brother would know of him.

Regulus sat listening to the black haired boy called James whine about a girl he liked called Lily Evans. He sat through the sandy haired boy cuff his brother around the back of his head for trying to wake the now sleeping mousy boy named Pete.

By this time, Regulus was comfortably stretched out, when James got up and made his way to the compartment door, Regulus did not realise that his legs were sticking out and James tripped over them, he fell flat on his face.

"What the fuck!" he cried scrambling to his feet, Regulus had nowhere to hide and he felt a hot trickle going down the back of his neck as Sirius had tapped his head with his wand.

"Hmm, spying on your brother, not a smart move, young Regulus" Sirius towered over his younger brother, Regulus actually shrunk under his brothers gaze.

Sirius grabbed his brother by the ear hard, which made Regulus wince and chucked him out of the compartment with all his strength.

Regulus skidded across the corridor and smashed into the opposite compartment door. The first year swore in pain, a red haired girl came out of the compartment and knelt down next to the first year "Are you ok?"

"Get off me mudblood" Sirius stormed up to his brother and kicked him in the side

"Never call Evans that name, you understand? Never!" Sirius kicked him again then stormed back into his own compartment. Regulus got up and found Bellatrix in a compartment a little way down the carriage. She was accompanied by Nott, Malfoy, Crabb and Narcissa.

He sat down in a perfect manner and addressed them appropriately, with a curt nod. "Reggy, what happened?" Narcissa was always the more caring cousin

"Sirius chucked me away from his compartment, I was trying to know what that good for nothing brother and his cronies like to talk about"

"What do they talk about?" Malfoy asked in a dreary voice

"Girls, me"

"Any girls in particular?" Nott had asked this

"A mudblood named Lily Evans"

"Ah yes, very pretty that one" Malfoy sneered.

Soon it was time for them, to get changed into their school robes, which Regulus did quickly, he had a few scars on his back, which he kept hidden from the others by keeping his back to the compartment wall.

The scarlet engine slowed and stopped infront of an old-fashioned station called Hogsmeed Station.

Regulus stepped off the train to hear a booming voice yelling 'Firs' years this way, firs' years" Regulus rolled his eyes and turned towards the voice.

"Firs' year, eh?" Regulus had got to a man twice the size of a normal man

"Yes, half-breed" he muttered under his breath

"Sirius' brother are yer?"

"Unfortunately" the big bearded man gave a snort of laughter "Did you just snort at me?" the bearded man looked at Regulus in puzzlement.

The bearded man ushered Regulus onto a boat so he sat down, trying not to look at the water. Regulus hated water with a passion. A boy with snot dripping from his nose also came into the boat "I'm Eric McMillan"

"And, I would like to know that, why?" Regulus said in disgust

"I was trying to be friendly, have you met that Sirius Black and James Potter? They are amazing, don't you think?"

"I unfortunately know my brother and his blood traitor of a friend"

"Who's your brother?"

"Why am I answering you?"

"I'm being friendly, that's what you are meant to do"

"Err, no, I do not talk to people like you, ok?"

Another four people got on the boat and the boats pushed off. Regulus hated the rocking sensation but stopped himself from looking how he felt – sick.


	2. the girl

Regulus' life, chapter 2

The new first years were ushered into the entrance hall infront of a strict looking woman who had addressed herself as Professor McGonagall. Some boys were sneering at her along with Regulus.

"Pssssst, Black" Regulus turned around to look at a handsome boy with dark brown hair and hazel-brown eyes. "What Montell?" Regulus had only ever met this boy once at a formal party that was held at the Montell Manner.

"You see that girl over there? With the blonde hair?" Regulus looked where the boy had nodded to Salazar she is hot

"Yes, what about her?"

"I bet you ten galleons I could bed her within the month" Regulus gave a snort of laughter. The woman named McGonagall glared at him, stopping her speech for a split second.

"No, I am not wasting my money on a girl that would be in Ravenclaw"

"You're just scared you'll lose a bet" Montell smirked; he was getting the Black prince to back down.

"No, I just don't make bets with people like you" Regulus turned around to look at where the Professor was clutching a patched hat and three-legged stool; she then opened the door to the great hall. As they walked in, even Regulus let out a breath of amazement. The ceiling was beautiful; Regulus had never seen anything like it.

It was the night sky, or it was identical to the night sky, the stars were twinkling and there was a very bright one-smack bang in the middle of the hall. McGonagall set the three-legged stool at the front of the hall.

Regulus' hands started to sweat, what if I become like my brother and get into Gryffindor? No, I cannot think like that, I am a true Slitherin; I know I am. I am a true Slitherin. I am a true Slitherin. I am a true Slitherin he kept thinking this and did not hear his name being called "Oi, Black it's you!"

"What? What?" Regulus jumped

"You should be getting sorted right now, they've called you"

"Oh, ok" Regulus made his way up to the stall, swallowing back his fear I am not my brother, remember that Reg. he thought this repeatedly as well.

Hmm, you are not your brother. I disagree, you are very much like your brother

No!

Well if you are sure "SLITHERIN" the hat called, Regulus, breathed a breath he had not realised he had been keeping in as the whole Slitherin table erupted in cheers and claps that they had there prince.

ok, I am the Prince, their prince, they need me Regulus walked over to the table that was still going mental with having a Black that should have been Sirius.

Regulus listened to the other people being sorted and clapped politely when someone was sorted into Slitherin. Once the sorting was over, Dumbledore stood up and said, "I'm sure you do not want an old man rambling on, so eat!"

Food appeared on the table, the slight intake of breath could be heard from students not used to it, Regulus was, however, as it happened every day at home.

"Excuse me" Regulus felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around to see a brunette haired girl smiling at him, even thought he was sitting down she was only about two inches taller than him, Regulus ran his eyes over her, she had been sorted just after him, her name as he could recall was Sophia Rockwood.

"Yes?"

"Regulus?"

"Black, yes"

"Has anyone ever told you you're cute?" Regulus chuckled slightly Lucius who was next to him howled with laughter, a smile played on Sophia's lips

"No, no they haven't, because unfortunately, my brother is usually next to me, he's the traitor making an idiot of himself at the Gryffindor table" Sophia smiled slightly

"Do you want to walk with me after dinner?"

"How about in the common room, you're in Slitherin right?"

"Yes, I am"

"Cool". Therefore, Sophia turned around and went to the other end of the Slitherin table.

"She likes you, you'll do well here" Regulus gave a barely audible laugh.

After dinner and a boring lecture from the pompous fool of a headmaster, he said that they should get some sleep. First years had to follow there prefects to there common rooms and dormitories.

Regulus followed Lucius to the Slitherin common room. "Wait for the lovely Sophia Reg. you're dorm is down the steps on the right and you're the first door on the left". Lucius started to go down the stairs to the boy's dorms "Oh, and before I forget, if you wanna fuck her, use my dorm, it's opposite yours" Regulus grinned widely.

Regulus sat down on a green sofa and leaned back, his head lolled over the back of the sofa. "Regulus?" he sat up at hearing his name, it was Sophia. Regulus stood up taking her hand to kiss it.

"You are beautiful," he whispered against her hand, she let out a giggle, she slipped her hand out of his and wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned her body against his. Regulus smiled as she rose onto her toes to brush her lips against his.

As they, both lay on the sofa, Sophia fit snugly into his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist, he felt safe. Her body pressed against his and it felt so perfect. "Ahem, if you wanna fuck a girl I told you to go into my dorm" Lucius' slimy voice came from behind the sofa

"Well I'm not exactly gonna fuck a girl as soon as I meet them, I'm not a male slut Lucius"

"Well… I'll fuck her then, I'm sure her brother won't mind, after all, he is a mate of mine"

"You do not treat someone of pure blood like a mudblood Lucius… ok, my cousins are sluts and you are betrothed to Cissy, but Sophia's a first year, Lucius"

"Of course, I'm sorry Regulus"

"Good" Sophia buried herself further into Regulus' chest, which pushed him further back into the back of the sofa, he wrapped his arms tighter around her, and he put his leg over hers to give himself more room.

Five minutes later Regulus whispered into Sophia's ear, "We should get some sleep, lessons tomorrow"

"Hmm" Sophia stretched slightly and got up. Regulus followed suit as soon as he was free to move.

Regulus walked down the boy's dormitory stairs: and then entered his dormitory, everyone else was asleep. So he rummaged in his trunk to find his pyjamas, ones he had found them. He got changed and slipped into the warm four-poster bed.


	3. a crap day

Regulus' life, chapter 3

When Regulus got his timetable, he groaned:

Monday:

Gryffindor and Slitherin, Herbology

Gryffindor and Slitherin, double potions

Hufflepuff and Slitherin, double transfiguration

Ravenclaw and Slitherin, charms

How crappier can a day get? Regulus groaned in thought. He ate his breakfast slowly and then got up to go to the green houses outside.

Herbology was boring, the young professor, Sprout was telling them about safety and things like that. As the Slitherins walked out, a hand tapped Regulus on the shoulder from behind. Regulus turned around swiftly to see who had touched him.

Behind him was a small Gryffindor looking up expectantly (well he was small to Regulus which was not really saying anything as he was quite tall) "What do _you_ want?" Regulus made utter loathing lash out of his mouth with every syllable.

"You dropped this, Sirius Black's brother" the boy handed out a piece of parchment with a scrawled note on it. "I do not associate myself with that little traitor. If you would like to address me which I would prefer you would not, you address me as, Black, or, if you really want too little mudblood, sir" on that Regulus turned around only to be stopped with someone infront of him.

"Regulus Black!" a stern McGonagall stood infront of him

"Hmm?" Regulus said casually

"Thirty points from Slitherin and detention with me at seven o clock"

"What?" he yelped

"You do not talk to students in that manner, do not be late! And I will be writing to your parents" then McGonagall turned on her heel and left oh fuck, detention first day back

Regulus traipsed back to the castle to get to the dungeons for Potions with yet again, another class with the Gryffindors.

Regulus lined up with the other students waiting to be told to go in. "Pssst, Black" Regulus turned around to the familiar voice "What do you want now Montell?"

"Thanks for loosing thirty points, what's the matter with you?"

"Do not blame me, that smarmy mudblood addressed me as 'Sirius Black's brother', I could not tolerate that"

"You could've checked there were no teachers about you prick"

"You know what Montell? You are starting to wear on my nerves" Regulus' eyes were fire by then and Montell backed down slightly in fear.

Regulus had his father's eyes, the same cold grey eyes that burned hatred, which could make anybody cower in fear, Sirius had the same eyes as Regulus, but they seemed to be soft and what girls thought were a god sent.

A teacher came out of the classroom, which coursed Regulus to turn around from Montell to see a large man who reminded Regulus of a walrus, his black handle bar moustache and his portly belly. Regulus recognised him as the Slitherin head of house.

The twenty students filed into the classroom, some of the Gryffindors were muttering to there friends, but the Slitherins were completely silent as the whole lot of them had seen Regulus telling Montell to back off, and they did not want to be on the wrong side of Regulus.

Regulus sat down at the back of the classroom. As soon as the class had settled down the door burst open and Sophia appeared "Sorry I'm late sir, I got lost", the teacher nodded so Sophia sat down, next to Regulus, Regulus gave a stiff smile.

"What's the matter?" she whispered putting a hand on his forearm, which was resting on the desk

"I just got a detention for calling a mudblood a, mudblood; he addressed me as 'Sirius Black's brother'. However that McGonagall woman was behind me, she took thirty points off of Slitherin, and then Montell got on my case"

"He's a prick, don't worry about that guy, he just thinks of himself and how many girls he can bed within the year, so don't listen to him" Sophia smiled her sweet kind smile, she then gave Regulus a kiss on one of his thin cheeks.

Regulus shifted his arm slightly to dislodge her hand, so he could entwine his fingers with hers, "Mr Black, Ms Rockwood, I would appreciate it if you did not talk in my lesson while I am explaining things, five points each from Slitherin"

Regulus rolled his eyes and covered his eyes with his other hand as to not seem if he was blaming her, who of course he was not, he fancied this girl after all. The professor had addressed himself as, Professor Slughorn.

He was telling the class which potions they would be studying and so on, boring really, Regulus' mind had wondered long before, his and Sophia's hands were still entwined, which he liked.

Regulus stretched his long legs out and leaned back on two legs, groaning as his muscles stretched in a pleasant way. "Mr Black, would you care to repeat what I have just said?"

"Huh?"

"As I thought, I shall speak with you after the lesson, I am not happy with your behaviour" this time Regulus could not take it he stood up tearing his hand away from Sophia who tried to grab his arm and pull him back down but his anger was getting the best of him.

"Look, I don't know what it is about this place and trying to get me into trouble, but it does. However, you cannot keep me behind just for spacing out for a couple of minutes. I do it all the time when I find something not of any use, my tutor taught me all of this while I was seven, so you can just stick that up you're…"

"Regulus Black!" a high-pitched screech came from the door

"Shiite" Regulus whined, it was professor McGonagall

"You have already got a detention with me! Why are you disrupting Professor Slughorn's lesson?"

"Because it's boring Professor" he drawled father like Lucius

"Come with me" Sophia stood up and caught Regulus with her lips, which coursed a bit of wolf whistling throughout the classroom, he groaned quietly in the kiss "Now please!" Regulus pulled back

"Don't get expelled please"

"Don't worry, if my parents are involved they will stop any expelling to do with me" Sophia smiled and let him go.


	4. i am no coward

Regulus' life chapter 4

**I am no coward**

Regulus followed McGonagall down the corridor trying to look extremely bored. The brisk woman stopped infront of a stone gargoyle.

"Wand pastels" she uttered clearly and to Regulus' amazement, the stone gargoyle jumped aside to show a spiralling staircase, the stern woman ushered for him to go before her so he stepped onto the spiralling staircase and started to climb.

By the time he had got, to the large heavy oak door, he felt quite dizzy, the Professor reached over Regulus and knocked on the door to have it opened straight away "In" she ordered, so he obliged.

Regulus stood in the corner of the room trying to make himself as small as possible Why does the floor never swallow people that need to be swallowed, and where's devil snare when you need it?

"Mr Black, can you explain?" the headmaster said calmly a twinkle behind his half moon spectacles

"With what, sir?" Regulus stepped out of the corner slightly

"Why Professor McGonagall has found you being rude to other students and a member of staff?"

"Oh, well, the kid addressed me as 'Sirius Black's brother'; I can not have some one addressing me as if I belong to me traitorous brother, so that I dealt with as I have been taught. Then that Professor sprang a question on me when he had clearly lost me and I just lost it, sir, Montell had already annoyed me, so I just lost it. I apologise for my actions sir, sometimes I cannot control my temper, I am afraid; I have the Black temper, sir"

"I shall take five points from Slitherin. You will serve a weeks worth of detentions for your actions; I do not appreciate that kind of behaviour, especially from a first year, you're detentions will be seven o clock every evening with me. I believe you are due a detention with professor McGonagall, if it is ok with you Professor, he shall serve that with me as well"

"That is fine headmaster"

"Good, now, Regulus you are to stay here with me as I would not like you disrupting your class again, you will return to your common room, then return to your class like you would"

"Yes sir" Dumbledore nodded his eyes twinkling in the very annoying way that they did.

"Minerva, you can get back to what you need to do, I can handle it from here"

"Of course Albus" so the Professor turned on her heel and left the office, Regulus now looked around the office, it was circular (this was obviously one of the towers). There were many weird silver instruments on crooked stools.

"Regulus?" Dumbledore said slightly amused at the ore on the first years face

"Yes?" Regulus snapped back to reality in an instant at hearing his name

"Do you like them?"

"Like what, sir?" Dumbledore gestured at the silver instruments "What are they?"

"You will find out, in time and when I believe you are ready. Now, I know you have already explained what happened. However, is there anything to add? I saw how tense you were at the sorting and how you did not know when it was your name that had been called"

"My brother had been sorted into Gryffindor only a year before, how would you have felt if you had a reputation to keep up? A family name to uphold. I am the Black heir, if I was put in any other house; that would have been it for our family, one of the most ancient families left in the wizarding world, Salazar; our family was one of the first families to set foot in this school"

"I know, Regulus, it must be a very large responsibility, you are eleven years old, you should not have this wait on your shoulders. If you want to escape, you can, if you want to talk, you can. I have seen students in your situation, brake down"

"Well, those people were obviously weak, Professor. I can assure you now, I will not become like that, yes, I can be arrogant, yes, I can be a bit stiff and nervous, and that is how I deal with things. I tense up"

"Ok Mr Black, but I mean it, if you have any problems; feel free to pop in for a chat. Now, that is all, go strait to your common room, and no detours" Regulus nodded and left the room to jump down the spiral stairs.

He crashed head first into someone "Watch it!" Regulus snarled, only to look up and see a boy identical to himself, Sirius, his brother. His black hair had fallen into his eyes, which gave him the look that all girls died to look at him, and which was the reason he already had, had so many girls.

"Look, as we are in the same school, we are going to see each other, I would prefer it if we pretended we didn't know each other, alright little bro.?"

"I am of no relation to you"

"Believe what you will"

"I know what is true" Sirius shrugged and walked in the opposite direction to where Regulus was going, which he was pleased for, he did not want his brother saying that he was following him.

Back at the common room, he collapsed onto the green sofa that he and Sophia had lay on only the night previous. The presentation of his body did not matter to him. He was alone in the common room, and the headmaster had practically called him a coward.

He heard the portrait open, but it did not register in his brain that people were coming into the common room. He felt a weight on his thighs and then the weight shifted to lean on his chest.

Regulus opened his eyes to see brunet hair; it was Sophia. Regulus stroked her hair in greeting and so she would acknowledge that he knew she was there. Then he closed his eyes again.

"Regulus?" Regulus could feel her hot breath on his face

"Hmm?"

"What happened when McGonagall took you out of the class?"

"Oh, she just took me to the headmaster, he gave me a weeks worth of detentions and took another five points off of Slitherin and he also called me a coward"

"You're not a coward Reg."

"I know; I am not like the others in this house. Some people in this house are complete cowards and not to mention worthless of this race. I am a Black; my family was one of the first to enter this school. I have to be strong; I am the prince of this house. There is no room for cowardice" Sophia nodded and then rested her head on his shoulder. he will crack one day Sophia thought to herself sadly.


	5. we need to talk

Regulus' life chapter 5

The rest of Regulus' classes went ok. Dinner was the problem. Three Gryffindor boys came up to Regulus while he was sitting with Sophia. He was trying to force laughter at some stuff she was saying.

"Black" Regulus turned around to see Potter, Lupin and his dear blood traitor of a brother. "I have no time for people of lower class than me," he said dryly making Sophia giggle while playing with his long fingers.

"Cut it Reg." at the here of his nick name he froze

"Do not call me that at school"

"Reg. Dumbledore has just told me what he told you. Please Reg. don't become one of them, you will crack, you can be an arrogant sod, but don't try and lead these people, please, you're my little brother, I can't see you fuck up your life just like father" Regulus stood up

"Don't you dare call father fucked up. He is a powerful man; he is perfect for a Black, uncle Alphard on the other hand…"

"Stop it Reg. listen to yourself! Yes you are the black prince yes you will get the inheritance, but stop telling yourself that these fucked up blood obsessed people is what you want to be. Stop and listen to what you say, and start thinking about what you think, rather than what father and mother have drilled into us!" Regulus had had enough. He punched Sirius squire in the jaw.

He heard a crack as the bone either shattered, or dislocated. He wiped blood from his face. "You see what you've done! You have made me resort to muggle fighting!" he pushed Sirius and his friends out of the way and stormed out of the great hall.

As he left, he vaguely heard Sophia say, "Thanks Black I was softening him up for something and now you've bloody tensed him again!"

Regulus felt a small hand slip into his own, "Don't listen to him, ok?" all she got in return was a grunt and for him to flinch from her touch.

"What's the matter Regulus?" he seemed too distant for her liking. He ignored her and opened the main entrance hall doors. A burst of cold air hit his face Sophia followed him out into the cold night air.

"Stay here, I want to be alone" his voice was distant, it was not his voice

"Regulus, you're not yourself, I think you should stay inside, go to your detention then go to bed"

"No, I need some fresh air, I need to clear my head, I will be back, do not fret"

"Regulus please, you are not yourself, your voice is too distant please, baby, stay here" he then went slightly rigid and shook his head

"What happened?" his voice was now confused

"Regulus, you were really dazed, I'm taking you to the hospital wing; you're not yourself"

"I am fine, Sophia, honestly" she ran her hand through his silky shoulder length raven hair.

Regulus smiled a stiff smile; it was the closest she had seen him smile properly apart from the first time they met. "Come on, Regulus; let's just get you checked out"

"I am not weak"

"I'm not saying you're weak, I'm just saying you should look after yourself, that's all"

"No, I spaced out, that is a useless excuse to go to the hospital wing. People that space out and then go to get checked out, are weak. Now I am going to my detention, I shall see you later in the common room" Regulus kissed her cheek quickly then turned on his heel and left for the headmaster's office guarded by those weird stone gargoyles.

Regulus muttered the password to see the gargoyles leap to the side, identical to how they had that morning. He descended the stairs thinking about what Sophia, Dumbledore and his brother had said. Am I really, that weak? But before he could answer himself, he had knocked on the heavy oak door and it had swung open.

"Mr Black, you're early"

"I can come back later if you want me to?"

"No, no, what is ever the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing is the matter, I am fine" Regulus looked away from the piercing blue eyes.

"I guess your brother talked to you?"

"Why did you tell him?! You had no right! He thinks the same as you! You had no right! You should not have told him!" Regulus knew his temper was coming out and knew if he did not get a hold of himself, he would lash out at the headmaster.

"Regulus, calm down, ok?" Dumbledore stood and walked around his desk. He put his hand on Regulus' shoulder to try to calm him down. He did not want to put this boy under a calming spell or get Slughorn to have to make a calming potion.

However, if he had to resort to that, he would. Dumbledore steered him into a chair and gently pushed him into it. "Regulus, I know you think that I thought you weak, on the contrary, you are a very brave young man. Nevertheless, that spark that is in you now will go out, if you keep trying to lead people, just because you're father told you that, you are to lead these people, does not mean that you have to lead them"

"I do, sir, I have to, I am a Black"

"Very well, young Regulus. You would probably want to get some sleep, go back to your common room"

"What about the detention?"

"If you stay out of the way of Professor McGonagall, you will be able to not have the detentions, but I advice you, after seven do not be seen outside of your common room this week"

"Thank you sir" Dumbledore gestured with his hand for Regulus to go.

Regulus got back to the common room seeing no one he knew, or any teachers. The common room was jam pact; everyone seemed to be in the common room, there was barely room to breathe, let alone move.

Regulus nodded to Sophia and she got up to weave her way towards him. She got to him only to lead him out of the common room and back out the portrait whole "Will you make up your mind, are you in the common room or out!" the portrait that guarded the Slitherin commons

"Fuck you!" Regulus called back to the painting.

"Sorry Reg. I just had to get out of there" Regulus nodded but did not say anything as he grabbed her hand so she led him to a deserted classroom. Sophia sat on a desk, her eyes locking with Regulus'.

Regulus looked away first, and stared at the dust on the floor that he toed distractingly. "Regulus, come here"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want to talk. What's so wrong with that?"


	6. the question

Regulus' life, chapter 6

"I want to talk, what's so wrong with that?"

Regulus walked towards her cautiously. Nevertheless, his head still held as if he deserves people kneeling down at his presents. Once he got to her, he sat down next to her on the desk, to his disgust and dismay; the desk had a faint film of grey dust. However, he sat down, trying to push the dirt out of his mind.

"Regulus, you are ok, right?" Sophia put her hand on his

"What ever do you mean by that?"

"Well, do you feel ok? Do you feel tense or uptight at all?"

"I am fine, Sophia, what do you want to talk to me about?" Regulus was starting to feel worried that she was going to tell him he was insane, which of course he was

"Well, I really like you, I know, we have only known each other for about two days now, and maybe we are rushing, or maybe you think I'm rushing it but…"

"Sophia? Willyougooutwithme?"

"Pardon?"

"Sorry, where are my manners, mumbling, honestly. Ok.' Regulus breathed in deeply 'will… you… go… out… with…me?"

"Yes, or course Reg. I was going to ask you the same" Regulus actually grinned, showing his perfectly straight, pearl white teeth.

"You should smile more often, your smile is amazing, it lightens your face" Regulus let a small laugh escape his lips.

Sophia stood up off the desk and pulled Regulus up with her. She put her arms around his neck and rose onto her toes to kiss him; Regulus slipped his own arms around her slender waist to pull her even closer. "Come on, lets go back to the common room" Regulus said pulling away and steering her out of the classroom by the waist.

As soon as they were in the common room, Regulus and Sophia realised how empty it had gotten, now it was just the usual, Lucius, Narcissa, Belatrix and there 'friends' that were left, and a couple of others that Regulus did not know. "As per usual Lucius is let again wanting a good shagging" Regulus whispered in her ear, she giggled as he pulled her towards the group of sixth and seventh years.

Regulus jutted his thumb behind him to one of the sixth years so he could sit down, the sixth year moved without hesitation. Regulus sat down and Sophia sat down on his lap. She curled his hair around her fingers while Regulus kissed down her neck.

"So, Regulus, does she belong to you now?" Lucius who was pretty much in an identical position with Narcissa asked.

"I am going out with her, if that is what you mean" Regulus said pulling his head away from Sophia so he could lean back in the green armchair. Sophia leant into his chest breathing in his scent. He smelt of mint chocolate, pinewood, and she could smell a hint of shoe polish. He smelt gorgeous.

Regulus stroked her hair absent-mindedly. "So Reggy how was your first day?" asked Narcissa, her voice girlish, but fake "Ok, Cissy, it was ok".

Belatrix and Rodulphus had spread themselves infront of the fire, Rodulphus shifted so he was on top of her. Regulus looked away knowing that there would be a lot of kissing going on.

Ten minutes later, Belatrix and Rodulphus got up, "Roddy and I are going to bed, see you in the morning". Regulus looked as if he was asleep, his eyes were closed and his posture had relaxed.

"Reg.?" Sophia whispered stoking his cheek

"Hmm?" Regulus did not open his eyes

"Don't worry, I just thought you were asleep" Sophia settled back down on his chest.

Steadily the pupils trickled to there dormitories. Lucius mumbled something about homework to do, so he disappeared with Narcissa to his dormitory. Regulus and Sophia were the last in the common room.

A clock somewhere struck eleven o clock. "We should go to bed, it is getting late, and we have school tomorrow"

"Ok, come on then" Sophia got up, and then helped Regulus out of the chair.

Regulus folded, unfolded and then refolded his uniform 3 times, each time he unfolded his uniform, he would smooth it out shake it, and then smoothed it out again. Once he felt it was satisfactory, he unfolded his pyjama bottoms shook them out, and then slipped them on over his hips.

Regulus stretched out under the green and silver silk sheets, he flicked his wand so the hangings shut as he closed his eyes to dream of a certain brunet.

Regulus woke up at dawn. He opened the hangings of his four-poster bed; he got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He stepped under the scalding water letting out a breath of satisfaction.

Regulus massaged honey-smelling shampoo into his hair, he rinsed the suds out or his black hair, he massaged under the pelting water making sure every last sud was rinsed out, once he knew the suds were gone, he massaged another blob of shampoo into his hair, massaging as he had done before. He repeated the process two more times, and then put conditioner in his hair twice.

Regulus stepped out of the shower, grabbed his hairbrush and then slid it through his wet hair; he dried his hair with a heating charm then stepped into his dorm with a towel around his waist.

He unfolded his uniform then shook it out; he smoothed it out, and then put it on. He smoothed out the one crease in the sleeve, picked up his bag, and then left the dormitory before his dorm mates woke up.

It was a little after six. He sat down on the green armchair infront of the newly lit fire. Regulus tucked his legs under him, after three minutes of sitting in that way, he started getting pins and needles so changed his position so his heels were touching his buttock and his arms wrapped around his bent legs. He rested his forehead on his knees.


End file.
